


A Soothing Presence

by OllieOx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieOx/pseuds/OllieOx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin and Eren making each other feel safe before bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Soothing Presence

On their first day at training when they were sent to repose in their new sleeping quarters Eren secured two spots beside one another. "Armin! Let's sleep here!" he'd called. Armin smiled and rushed over to join him. "Our first day is through," Eren noted clasping a hand on Armin's shoulder.

  
"It was a bit rough for the first day, but I still can't believe people already left..."

  
"Are you worried, Armin?" Eren asked with his face tilted down. He gazed hard at the space between them and gave Armins shoulder a firm squeeze before letting his hand drop.

  
"Worried? About what, The training? The titans? Of course I am," Armin watched Eren's face for any reactions. "However, sitting around as a refugee, not taking action, rotting away, would make me completely useless to humanity! At this point dying is inevitable, and you and Mikasa are all I have left so before then lets try to stay together and fight for mankind." Armin reached over and clasped Eren's hand. Eren finally brought his eyes up to Armin's and nodded.

  
"We'll get through this together. The three of us."

  
At this point the other trainees were settling down. "Lights out!" someone said and the room went dark. Armin let go of Eren's hand as they pulled up their blankets and laid down. Armin knowing how Eren usually slept from years of sharing beds at sleepovers reached out and easily found his hand again.

He then leaned a bit closer to Eren and whispered, "Maybe we'll even get to see the ocean." He couldn't see Eren's face but his hand received a firm comforting squeeze. The familiar warmth from the other's hand helped both boys drift quickly to sleep.

  
They began sleeping nearly every night with their hands tangled together.

**Author's Note:**

> there might be a few of these, there might not be. I have been super busy and needed to write something cute though so here you go.


End file.
